


My Hero

by Msynergy



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: Bo doesn’t need saving anymore, but that doesn’t mean Woody's done protecting her. Spoilers for "Toy Story 4".





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I just- (gestures at the entire film) yeah.

In a way, it’s what he’s always done, getting toys to kids who need them. But as past experience taught him, not every toy deserves a kid.  
  
Ever since the carnival barker zip-tied that massive neon-colored nightmare of a dog to the prize rack, he’d felt uneasy. He’d never had any human innards to speak off, but if he did, he’d call it a gut feeling.  
  
He’d hoped that it would be the first to go once they started “unrigging” the game. They’d had to be more careful about releasing prizes in that booth when the manager had come down hard after their first go. A new, more observant employee would make their work impossible. But the man seemed to give out every toy prize except the dog, and as the carnival was about to close, only one kid remained.  
  
“Last shot, little dude, then I need to close up,” their unknowing companion warned.  
  
The boy lined up his shot, and even without “outside” help Woody was sure it would have hit, but just as he pulled the trigger, all power to the booths was shut down.  
  
“Ah...tough break, better luck next time!”  
  
The dog at least had the decency to throw a tantrum after the people left.  
  
“You promised! You said I’d get picked! You said-“  
  
“Calm down, le chien, you’ll get picked tomorrow we swear!” Caboom tried to reassure him, but the dog was already straining against his restraints.  
  
“Forget this! I’m going to find my own kid!”  
  
The more he struggled the more the metal rack he was attached to seemed to teeter, and as Bo and the others tried to calm the toy down, Woody saw the momentum and force the dog exerted finally snap the worn zip-ties fixing the rack to the tent supports. And his porcelain love was right center in its path, with no way to avoid it or defend against it like the others.  
  
“Bo!”  
  
He moved before he could think, wrapping his arms around her waist and flinging her out of the way just before the metal came crashing down on his head.

* * *

He wasn’t sure if he was in Heaven, the place that Andy’s Mom had explained his Dad had gone to when he died, but feeling the weight of the world literally lifted off his shoulders as Bo entered his vision sure felt like it.  
  
“Woody! Talk to me!”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
He swears he spots a blush on her face and he smiles. It’s not easy to fluster her, he’s usually the one left sputtering, even months into their reunion, and it’s a nice change of pace.  
  
“I meant do you need fixin’, Sheriff, but I can see some things will never be fixed when it comes to you.”  
  
She smirks, standing from his side and offering him her shepherd’s crook. He takes it automatically, quick to grab and place his hat before finding himself standing again with his arms full of Bo. The crook is forgotten as her hands sweep over his face and seams and back to his face, sarcasm replaced by concern.  
  
“You’re sure you’re okay?”  
  
He lifts his hands to cover hers, the world clicking back into place as his grip tightens reassuringly.  
  
“I’m okay. More okay than you would’ve been if that rack had fallen on you.”  
  
She kisses him, love with a hint of want that always leaves him chasing her lips afterwards.  
  
“My hero. C’mon, I asked Giggle to watch the sheep tonight.”  
  
He doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
